Estaciones
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Una despedida, sellada con un último beso y una promesa constante. Su mayor temor era la llegada de la primavera. Basado en el mito griego de Perséfone y Hades. One-Shot SetoxYami


**Estaciones**

**Proemio**

_El mito cuenta que el Dios del Inframundo se enamoró perdidamente del hijo de la Diosa de la agricultura y la tierra fértil. Lo miró recogiendo flores en el jardín donde era escondido por la celosa Diosa. Y supo en ese momento que el joven sería suyo. _

_A través de un rapto violento, lo llevó consigo al Inframundo._

_La madre, desesperada, inició una búsqueda incansable, que amenazó la fertilidad de la tierra y la existencia misma de los dioses._

_Y fue así como aconteció el nacimiento de las estaciones._

).( . ).(

_**Rapto**_

).(

_Porque era codicioso_

_Y todo lo que quería lo obtenía_

_Porque la belleza del hijo de la Diosa Madre lo cautivó_

_La razón del rapto era hacerlo suyo_

Flores en sus manos, flores en su cabello. Cuando observó su belleza por primera ocasión; cubierta de flores y rosas. Las ninfas bailaban y reían a su alrededor. Hermosas eran, mas tal hermosura no era comparable, con aquella que le arrebató la atención y la cordura misma.

El solo mirarlo desde la distancia no fue suficiente. Pues el solo mirarlo lo hacía imaginar la suavidad de la piel y el sabor de los labios. Ojos carmesí a la distancia, que brillaban bajo la luz admirable del sol omnipotente. El cuerpo esculpido por el artista más habilidoso, que hubiera sido iluminado por el arte de las musas. Un ser perfecto; el hijo de una Diosa. Ocultado por su madre en ese jardín, obligado a recoger flores como única recreación.

La crueldad más refinada; esconder y aprisionar a un gorrión en una jaula de cristal. Apartarlo del mundo y entregarle a cambio un falso sentimiento de libertad. La jaula; el símbolo de protección. Lo que estuviera afuera era solo un pensamiento imaginario y un mundo acechado por el peligro.

No fue suficiente, mirarlo desde la distancia. Ni acercarse cuando el casco yacía en su cabeza (1). El Dios del Inframundo era egoísta y codicioso. La oscuridad que se filtraba en la luz más cegadora. De esa forma podría liberar a la rosa carmesí. Mostrarle la libertad que yacía fuera de la jaula.

La manera de adueñarse del objeto de sus desvaríos. La violencia era la llave y el secuestro el único método. Las tinieblas nunca renunciaban y el mal jamás se rendía.

La belleza de ese joven fue la causa, la misma que no había encontrado en ningún otro sitio. Inigualable y evocadora de envidia. ¿Cuántos tuvieron el valor de cortejar esa beldad? Pero, rechazados por la madre, divina Diosa, los esfuerzos no rindieron frutos. La Diosa no mostraba disposición de compartir. La sobreprotección, personificada en el jardín, donde el pequeño gorrión permanecía enjaulado.

Compartía el egoísmo de la Diosa. Y el objetivo de mantener aprisionado a ese joven. La madre, gozaba de aprisionarlo en el jardín. Él, gozaría cuando pudiera aprisionarlo en sus brazos.

Porque el Dios de los Muertos era celoso, en su interior yacía la codicia más profunda. La forma de atraparlo, era llevarlo consigo al Inframundo.

El día llegó; el momento en que la tierra se abrió. El carruaje de oscuridad; dos caballos negros conduciéndolo con fogosidad. Los gritos de las ninfas, sus llantos y plegarias; las lastimeras canciones del rapto. Y el joven que recogía flores, el mismo que era objeto de su deseo más desenfrenado. En sus ojos la curiosa expectativa y el constante anhelo; sueños de libertad. En el rubí de su mirada, yacían las ambiciones de conocer la lejanía de los límites de su jaula; señales de rebeldía.

Gritó, el joven, cuando estuvo en sus brazos, forcejeó cuando el movimiento del carruaje lo apercibió de la realidad inevitable. El jardín que había sido su prisión se alejaba de su mirada. El secuestro perfecto.

Finalmente, el joven ojirubí en sus brazos. La piel era suave, la imitación perfecta de la propuesta de su imaginación. El cabello tricolor, como la seda más fina. La invocación del deseo, personificada en su abrazo. Los llantos y ruegos, pronunciados por la voz que las musas anhelan.

Consigo, al Inframundo. Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos carmesí, acompañando al remar del barquero (2), a través del río tempestuoso. Las puertas del Hades en la otra ribera.

Finalmente suyo.

_).(_

_**Minte**_

_).(_

_La ninfa amante_

_A su llegada la encontró sobre el lecho de su captor _

_Haciendo alarde de su belleza_

_Los celos incontrolables_

_El nacimiento de la planta de menta_

Custodiado por el perro negro de tres cabezas (3), guardián del Inframundo. La tristeza reemplazada por la curiosidad. Un lugar fuera de los límites del jardín que siempre había conocido. Un palacio de oscuridad. El olor fétido de la muerte, y las tinieblas sin retorno. Los lamentos de las almas y el gruñido de la bestia que lo guiaba. El final de la humanidad yacía en los alrededores.

Pero en el lecho; en el lecho de su captor yacía una ninfa. Hermosa ninfa; cabellos largos del color del mar. El cuerpo desnudo; atributos femeninos. Los ojos del color del fuego. Y la voz aguda, que se fusionó con constantes habladurías.

-¿Cómo osas presentarte frente al lecho del Rey del Inframundo? Mi amante, gobernante del Hades y Señor de las Almas, justo e implacable. Yo, que soy hermosa, he logrado enamorarlo. No creas que podrás apartarlo de mi lado; tú, un hijo sin destino. Infiltrándote en esta morada, no eres diferente a un esclavo que anhela pero que nunca poseerá-

La arrogancia suprema, como una flor que busca que el sol la admire. Las palabras ofensivas y la burla subliminal de cada mensaje.

-No intentes compararte en belleza conmigo. Tu presencia no evoca sentimientos. Márchate y concédeme el deseo de permanecer con mi amado-

Los celos y la envidia. La concubina de un Rey, y un prisionero que había sido liberado. El objeto de rivalidad era el mismo.

El Dios de los Muertos, quien lo había raptado. Su captor y libertador al mismo tiempo. ¿Enemigo o salvador?

-Diversión de un día, eso eres solamente. Una rosa salvaje de falsa belleza. No te compares conmigo. No oses hacerlo. Porque el triunfo es mío siempre. No te atrevas a seducir a mi amante con tu falsedad…-

Pasos furiosos, que se acercaron a la ninfa. Los celos convertidos en odio. La furia de la marea, personificada en su interior. Los deseos de hacer callar las palabras pronunciadas. Envidia, el más confuso sentimiento.

La exclamación no lo detuvo; el grito de la ninfa cuando la tomó de los cabellos. Él había forcejeado con el Dios del Inframundo tal y como esa mujer forcejeaba, mientras la sacaba arrastrada de los aposentos. El perro de tres cabezas se limitó a gruñir y babear, mostrando afilados colmillos y una cola de serpiente.

Fuera del lugar, cuando estuvo lejos. Ahí soltó los cabellos de la ninfa. Patadas brutales y golpes incesantes. Las quejas no eran escuchadas ni tomadas en importancia.

-Buscadora de atención. Si tu deseo es que todos te miren, te has de convertir en una planta y echarás raíces sobre la tierra. Siempre postrada, despidiendo un olor melifluo- La maldición fue pronunciada, e inmediatamente el cuerpo maltratado se desintegró. Las raíces brotaron y se arraigaron a la tierra. Y de las raíces, el nacimiento de una nueva planta. Hojas verdes, de pequeña y delgada contextura. La belleza convertida en hojas de menta.

El sonido resonante a continuación, fue el de las palmadas; un aplauso tétrico.

Ojos azules; zafiros destellantes. Cabellos castaños y el rostro pálido de su captor, Dios de los Muertos. Vestimenta negra y uñas negras. El perro de tres cabezas a su lado; sumiso, semejante a un animal doméstico. La personificación de la oscuridad. El delirio del más oscuro deseo. Su Señor, el único.

-Nunca escuché una maldición pronunciada por una voz tan casta. Contradictorio, y sin embargo, no esperaba algo distinto- La voz congelante, firme y penetrante. El tono perfecto para un Dios.

Pero no temía. No temía porque podía verlo. Porque ante sus ojos nada estaba escondido. El Dios más temido estaba rendido frente a sus pies. Amor delirante, posesivo y celoso. En sus ojos vacíos el sentimiento estaba plasmado.

Su salvador. Las lágrimas no tenían sentido. Él había deseado esto. Alguien que lo sacara del encierro. El anhelado secuestro.

-Una amante en tu lecho. Contradictorio es que me desees solo para ti… cuando debo compartir la cama con prostitutas- Melodiosa voz, fácilmente comparable en intensidad y perspicacia a la del Rey del Inframundo.

Los pasos se escucharon, los pasos que lo llevaron frente al Dios de la Oscuridad.

Su aliento unido al de su captor. La proximidad de sus rostros invocaba un beso prohibido, que no se había presentado a pesar de la posición cercana. Los ojos carmesí, valerosos, se enfocaron en los azules del Dios. El perro de tres cabezas gruñó, alertando sobre la cercanía y la prepotencia del joven.

Vacíos ojos; abandonados de todo sentir. Extraño era que pudiera reconocer emociones en esos ojos muertos.

-Si es amor lo que me profesas… delante de ti no habrá nadie más que yo- Una amenaza. Una promesa. O quizás una elocuente orden. La frase fue solo una comprobación a un pensamiento que prometía una respuesta satisfactoria.

El Señor de las Tinieblas no se equivocaba. Ese joven de ojos carmesí era el ideal. El nuevo y único Príncipe del Inframundo.

).(

_**Madre**_

_).(_

_Por nueve días y nueve noches_

_Disfrazada de anciana _

_La madre en la búsqueda de su hijo perdido_

_La tierra descuidada entró en sequía_

_El dolor de la Diosa era también _

_El de la agricultura de los hombres_

El hijo arrebatado de los brazos de la madre. Las ninfas fueron convertidas en sirenas, por el terrible pecado cometido, por no haber interferido en el rapto. Solo el sol, el Divino Sol que todo lo ve, pudo explicarle a la madre lo sucedido. El Rey del Inframundo, se adueñó del hermoso hijo de la Diosa de la tierra verde.

La fertilidad abandonó los campos y los cultivos murieron. La Diosa abandonó su cargo de Madre Tierra. Su maldición sobre la tierra prevalecería, hasta que recuperara a su hijo. El equilibrio que sostenía el cosmos fue alterado, la razón misma de la existencia de los inmortales. Si la tierra moría los humanos también lo harían. Sin ofrendas, ni alabanzas; sin la fe de los hombres los dioses no tenían motivo. Los sacrificios cesarían y la vida de los dioses carecería de sentido.

El caos era el nuevo reino. El régimen que amenazaba a los dioses.

El Dios Supremo intervino. La solución, era devolver al joven raptado a su madre. Traerlo desde el Inframundo.

Una emisaria fue enviada con la orden divina y la única esperanza de devolverle la vida a la tierra.

-El Dios de los Truenos, el Todopoderoso, me ha enviado. Es mi deber darte su mensaje, y la orden que este conlleva. Devolverás al joven que has secuestrado a su madre, para que la Tierra pueda renacer y los hombres no mueran de hambre- Largo cabello negro, ojos azulados, y una tiara sobre la frente. La mensajera del Olimpo se presentó con vestido blanco frente al Dios del Inframundo.

En su trono de espinas, el sitial negro. La mirada oscura del Dios Rey no se apartaba de la mujer mensajera. El semblante acostumbrado a la crueldad y neutralidad. Y el plan silencioso que se formaba en la mente de un Dios astuto.

-Devolveré al joven a su madre. Pero has de conocer, Ishizu, mi única condición. Si él prueba la comida de los muertos no podrá regresar-

-Y así será, si el hijo de la Diosa prueba la comida que le ofreces-

).(

**Comida**

).(

_La comida de los frutos del Inframundo_

_Consigo llevaba una maldición eterna_

_Si comía lo que le era ofrecido_

_Al Dios de los Muertos estaría atado_

_Por la eternidad_

-No has probado bocado desde tu llegada- El Dios del Inframundo era egoísta. Aceptó la orden del Dios del Trueno, pero la disposición de perder al joven que había raptado jamás sería admitida.

-El hambre no me ha hecho desfallecer- Necio. La rosa carmesí no escuchaba argumentos. Característica admirable, que complicaba su plan.

El joven caminaba, ignorando su mirada. Al lado de la ribera; el barquero a la lejanía entre las aguas. El tiempo se agotaba; el momento que no podía retrasarse. La última ocasión, la oportunidad perfecta para atar al ojirubí.

-Tu cuerpo se ha adelgazado, tu rostro se ve pálido y tus manos tiemblan. Tienes hambre, tanta hambre que no puedes resistir- El Dios de la Tentación; sus palabras en un acto de incitación. Solo un bocado y sería suyo.

-¿No eres feliz a mi lado? Si es así te llevaré con tu madre. Pero antes, debes comer. A menos que quieras preocuparla cuando te mire en este estado-

Sonrisa satisfecha, ante el semblante del joven que rozaba el arrepentimiento. La tentación de la comida siempre estuvo presente. Quien comiera de los frutos del Inframundo no podría regresar.

Lo había visto, al joven ojirubí, observando el árbol y sus frutos. El árbol de granada; el más grande. Los frutos, las semillas dentro de estos. Encantadora tentación. El exquisito manjar a su alcance.

Y la certeza, triunfaba entre los demás sentimientos.

-¿Cuál es la razón, por la que te has negado a comer?- Pregunta engañosa. Interrogante de un ser oscuro. Pero el joven necio no contestaba.

Extendió la mano; tentación personificada. Doce semillas de granada, pequeñas semillas rojas. La atención del joven enfocada sobre el alimento ofrecido. Su cuerpo inmóvil, y el hambre que acechaba. Finalmente no lo ignoraba. Las semillas eran la más sublime muestra de pecado.

-Regresarás con ella. Te llevaré allá. Solo me queda ofrecerte estas semillas como muestra de mi eterna hospitalidad- El engaño final.

La mano suave y temblorosa. La semilla que fue tomada. Era el momento más glorioso. La semilla cerca de la boca del joven; el objetivo que se cumplía. La imagen era la invocación de la celebración, del triunfo. Para toda la eternidad; si la semilla era comida, no había más realidad que esa.

Los ojos azules destellantes; la risa que era ocultada. La semilla fue ingerida, y el destino sellado. Suyo para siempre, después de probar el alimento de los muertos.

Dos semillas. El hambre estaba presente.

Cuatro semillas. El premio más anhelado era suyo.

Seis semillas. El joven se detuvo. Pero el juego había sido ganado.

El carruaje negro guiado por negros corceles. Hacia el lugar donde habitaban los dioses. El lugar donde la madre esperaba. Sus fieles caballos marcaban el camino, el rumbo estaba claro. Entre las nubes el monte divino, hogar de los dioses del Olimpo.

La madre abrazó al hijo perdido. Su muestra de cariño fue correspondida. Cabellos rubios fusionados con los tricolores del joven. Ojos amatista, llenos de alegría. Brillaban bajo la luz. El mundo de luz que tanto odiaba.

No estaba ahí para devolver a la rosa carmesí.

-Mi Señora, tu hijo ha comido de los frutos del Inframundo, seis semillas de granada. Deberá regresar conmigo al Hades y permanecer allí por la eternidad-

El semblante cambió, de la alegría a la furia. La Diosa no podía aceptar aquello.

-Si eso sucede, maldeciré la tierra eternamente. Sequía constante, los frutos no volverán a nacer y los hombres morirán-

De inmediato una intervención. La mensajera de los dioses, que había escuchado la amenaza de la Diosa Madre.

-Seis semillas ha comido. Permítele, Rey del Inframundo, que el hijo regrese con su madre. Permanecerá en el Inframundo un mes por cada semilla, y con su madre los seis meses restantes del año. Así la tierra podrá renacer y los hombres no morirán de hambre-

La propuesta no fue de su complacencia. Pero aún él sabía que oponerse al Olimpo haría que perdiera al joven para siempre. Seis meses a su lado, lo tendría de esa forma por la eternidad. No iba a perderlo, solo debía dejarlo ir por la mitad del año.

-No mostraré oposición- La sentencia, de la que no podía retractarse.

-He de aceptar también- El pronunciamiento final de la Diosa. -Cuando mi hijo regrese a mí… la tierra renacerá, con la primavera. Llegará la época de los frutos y las cosechas, y lo llamaré verano. Pero cuando él deba volver… maldeciré la tierra. Los frutos y las hojas caerán, y lo llamaré otoño. Y haré que de los cielos caiga nieve, y lo llamaré invierno. Y esto será conocido por el hombre como las estaciones-

).(

_**Primavera**_

).(

_Seis semillas de granada_

_Una semilla por cada mes del año_

_Él era suyo por seis meses_

_Hasta el comienzo de la primavera_

Delicados dedos se paseaban por las cuerdas de la lira. Del instrumento provenía una música sin forma ni notas, contemplada solamente por el silencio y su propia escucha inexorable.

El joven tocaba sin conocer el manejo de la música, imitando a las musas más hermosas. La melodía interpretada no tenía razón ni objetivo; provenía solamente de manos inexpertas, que se habían atrevido a aventurarse en el mundo de los sonidos más inspiradores.

Y sin embargo, todo su ser, al lado de la constante oscuridad que era la acompañante de su existencia, era embargado por la calma más sublime. Cada vez que escuchaba las notas interpretadas por ese joven, la paz que no creyó que pudiera existir en ese inframundo, llenaba sus sentidos. Las melodías lo hipnotizaban, obligándolo a sucumbir ante la persona que creaba tan delicadas notas.

Solo un paso fue necesario, para que la música se extinguiera. Pero los ojos carmesí que lo miraron, fueron más hermosos que la música y reemplazaron con hábil facilidad la ausencia del sonido.

-¿Mi Señor?- La voz fina y suave, apenas acariciada por la timidez propia de la juventud y la sugerencia arraigada de los años que habían pasado desde el día del rapto. La misma voz que le había arrebatado sus pensamientos y lo había arrastrado hacia el abismo, cuando por primera vez lo había visto a él, recogiendo flores con las ninfas en aquel jardín. Las ninfas que fueron obligadas a convertirse en sirenas, cuando impotentes miraron la codicia del Rey del Inframundo, en la personificación del secuestro del hijo de una Diosa.

Solo su nombre tenía el poder de hacerlo temblar con emociones que jamás imaginó que existían. Ese nombre era su maldición eterna, la única atadura que lo unía al sentimiento más sorpresivo.

Yami. Ese nombre era su condena. Y la persona que llevaba ese nombre era la razón de su existencia.

Cada vez que lo escuchaba tocar la lira, de aquella manera tan inexperta y cautivante, se levantaba de su trono para acercarse a admirarlo. Pues no había otra palabra más cercana y certera que pudiera describir lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Yami, más que la profunda admiración. La belleza del joven, la misma que lo había cautivado desde el primer instante. Y la inocencia que era demostraba cuando la lira y los dedos producían sonidos irrelevantes y sin sentido.

La música de Yami era un regalo divino y la inexperiencia que demostraba solo añadía más detalles a la belleza de esas escenas.

Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada por él. Solo sus pasos podían ser escuchados, a través del quitón (4) negro que cubría su cuerpo.

La mirada carmesí, tan fuerte e incorruptible como el hierro, lo siguió durante todo su trayecto.

Yami estaba sentado sobre el suelo, al pie de un árbol marchito, cuyo tronco era casi gris. La luz del sol no llegaba a ese lugar, y el día no existía, ni tampoco la noche. El inframundo era un mundo sin contrastes, donde abundaban las almas humanas que habían sido traídas por el barquero a cambio de una moneda (5).

Se sentó al lado del joven. Aunque fuera sobre la tierra misma, estar al lado de esa bella persona era más tentador que regresar a su trono.

Notó que el joven sonreía, ocultando sus ojos detrás de los mechones rubios que cayeron sobre su rostro cuando bajó la mirada, para enfocarla sobre la lira.

-Orfeo me conmovió con su música. Por esa razón le permití a Eurídice retornar con él. Quiero saber cuál es la magia de este instrumento, que conmovió este corazón que a través de los años se ha ido endureciendo- La explicación, tan inocente y directa, lo obligó a hablar por primera vez.

-¿Buscas volver a ser ese niño en el jardín de las ninfas?- La pregunta hizo referencia a aquel primer momento, cuando sus ojos del color azul más intenso, miraron por primera vez a ese joven ojirubí.

-Me arrebataste aquella vida. Me secuestraste, me separaste de mi sobreprotectora madre, te llevaste mi virginidad… y sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada- La afirmación evocaba la más pura sinceridad, acompañada de un arrepentimiento que rozaba la culpa. -Por eso comí esas seis semillas. No creas que lograste engañarme, yo sabía lo que sucedería si comía lo que me ofrecías- Las palabras fueron claras, e hicieron que en el rostro del Dios Rey se dibujara una muy disimulada sonrisa.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia una criatura que yacía cerca. Un perro negro de tres cabezas, que dormía apaciblemente.

-Con tu presencia has logrado calmar a esa bestia- La afirmación solamente sirvió de distracción para el tema que el joven ojirubí había mencionado.

La ironía no podía ignorarse. El hijo de una Diosa, el hijo de la luz misma. Y él, la oscuridad personificaba y la muerte con un cuerpo. Su esencia cegaba sus sentidos y la luz de sus ojos carmesí lo hipnotizaban. A pesar de la diferencia entre ambos, no podía dejar ir a tan hermosa joya. Porque estaba en su esencia, el ser egoísta y el querer todo para sí.

-La primavera se acerca, Mi Señor-

Y por eso le temía a ella. A esa palabra que el joven a su lado había pronunciado. Por esa razón su alma entera se agitaba y la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se movía en olas de incertidumbre. El significado de la primavera, era la maldición más grande.

Seis meses sin él. Seis meses de espera; la simbología de la locura. El egoísmo que era destruido por el tiempo que debía permanecer sin él. Los días eternos, que no terminan con el propósito de exponer su mayor deseo. Siempre a su lado; el deseo que no podía cumplirse. Porque la tierra debía de renacer; porque Yami era la causa de que esa tierra renaciera. Debía dejarlo ir, aunque quisiera atarlo para la eternidad.

Le temía a la primavera, y a su llegada abrupta. Si pudiera detener ese ciclo; el curso de la Tierra de los hombres. Si estuviera en su poder detener el tiempo.

Grande era, el amor que le profesaba a esa persona. Al borde del abismo lo había llevado, y amenazaba con arrebatarle todo estado de tranquilidad.

Odiaba la primavera, porque ella anunciaba la partida de Yami. Era ella la que lo amenazaba con la soledad. Con quitarle aquel cuerpo del cual se había adueñado, y hacerle olvidar esa belleza que lo había embelesado.

A rosas, era así como olía el cabello tricolor de ese hijo de la Tierra. Como las rosas que había estado recogiendo aquel día; ese primer día. Y no podía detenerse, y se mantuvo cerca de ese cabello, que acariciaba con la delicadeza de un amante todo su rostro.

-Mi Señor…- Solo un susurro, y movió el rostro. Con la frente colocada contra la de Yami, lo miró a los ojos, negándose a mostrar todas las emociones que aquel contacto le provocaban.

Pero Yami lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado como para no hacerlo.

¿Quién inició el beso? La pregunta no tenía respuesta. Los suaves labios del ojirubí sobre los suyos, lo hicieron olvidar toda cordura. Los delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sus propios brazos que abrazaban la cintura delgada del joven.

Esos labios eran el vino que lo embriagaba, y el cuerpo de Yami era el divino instrumento del placer inigualable.

El beso desesperado, sediento y marcado por la pasión. La dulce boca de su amado era la fuente del éxtasis más preciado. Solo un hijo del Olimpo podía apaciguar su alma de aquella forma. Solo la luz era compatible con las tinieblas. Solo Yami era para él; el único y nadie más.

El cuello perfecto, por sobre cuya piel sus labios se paseaban. Las piernas que evocaban la sublime tentación, donde sus manos transitaban. La música más majestuosa, que no era más que los suspiros y gemidos de ese ser único.

La bella locura, personificada frente a sus ojos. El enloquecimiento que se presentaba ahora, que comenzaba a despojar al joven de su quitón blanco, descubriendo el cuerpo poseyente de la perfección más envidiada.

Sus acciones eran marcadas por la posesividad y el egoísmo. Aun cuando tuvo al joven recostado sobre el suelo y desnudo antes sus ojos, la mirada hambrienta y codiciosa era fácil de encontrar en su semblante.

Lo que quisiera lo obtenía. Por esa razón le temía a la primavera.

Yami dejó escapar un grito melodioso cuando el Gobernante de los Almas estuvo en sus adentros. El placer se escuchó en su exclamación y se mostró en sus ojos, nublados por el deseo y la lujuria. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda descubierta del Dios de ojos azules, quien se movía dentro de él a un ritmo cambiante, que oscilaba entre el romántico y el violento.

-Seto- Su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios. El nombre que ni aún los humanos se atrevían a pronunciar. El mismo nombre que ni aún Yami pronunciaba a menudo.

Bella música para sus oídos. Su nombre y los gemidos incesantes. La mejor obra de arte, era el rostro atrapado por el placer y los ojos brillantes del carmesí más cautivador. Hermosos suspiros, ronroneos y exclamaciones. Preciosas palabras pronunciadas en medio del éxtasis.

Estaba tomando nuevamente al joven, demostrándole en ese acto a quién le pertenecía. Y en esta ocasión, Yami lo acompañaba en ese viaje sin retorno, perdiéndose entre las embestidas que le eran propinadas y el placer que estas le causaban. La dulce boca que se abría y cerraba, y las tentadoras piernas que rodeaban su cintura.

Solo dos testigos estaban presentes. Dos testigos que no podrían declarar. La lira que yacía abandonada sobre el suelo y la bestia de tres cabezas que aún dormía. Testigos involuntarios, del acto de pasión y desenfreno que se estaba llevando a cabo.

El sublime éxtasis golpeó a ambos amantes. El ojirubí finalizó con un gemido bajo; el ojiazul solo con un suspiro.

La bella culminación de la pasión. La cúspide del amor físico. La demostración de su poder y egoísmo, sobre aquella persona que lo había maldecido con aquel amor, que lo obligaba a esperar seis meses. La espera que iniciaba con la primavera.

El único temor del Dios de los Muertos.

Perderlo, perderlo para siempre. Dejarlo ir durante esos seis meses… que podrían convertirse en diez, veinte, o quizás más meses. Que la espera fuera eterna, que Yami no regresara.

La primavera era su maldición, más que el amor que lo ataba a ese joven.

Una mano, acariciando su rostro y apartando mechones castaños del mismo. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los carmesí.

Yami lo sabía. No había nada que pudiera esconderle.

-Mi Señor, no temas a la primavera. Porque regresaré a ti… una y otra vez por la eternidad-

Esas palabras lo demostraron.

_).(_

_**Regreso**_

_).(_

_Y cuando la primavera llegaba_

_La hora de entregar al joven_

_Sus ojos cerrados con el dolor solitario_

_El cumplido temor exponía_

_La fragilidad del verdadero amor_

El perro de tres cabezas gruñendo; colmillos grandes amarillentos. La mensajera de cabello negro presente; frente a ella una escena ya antes presenciada. Su llegada simbolizaba una partida; el hijo regresaría con su madre. La primavera, a un paso de acontecer. El momento, una despedida.

Desde una distancia prudente, miraba Ishizu el intercambio. Dolor en los ojos del Dios del Inframundo. El Dios enamorado. Pobre era quien cayera en los lazos del amor. La prisión divina de un sentimiento maldito.

-Mi Señor…- La voz, tersa y sensata. El inicio de una dura batalla. La despedida. Seis meses, un tiempo largo.

Sus ojos cerrados en solitario dolor. Cuando la voz fue escuchada los ojos se abrieron.

Vacíos ojos, azules como la mar serena. Semblante sin emociones y expresión seria. Mas presente estaba el desconsuelo. Podía verse en la figura del Rey Oscuro. Tonto aquel que cayera ante las acechanzas del amor. ¡Tonto sin remedio, condenado para siempre! He aquí el resultado del amor. El temido sentimiento, en él presente la pérdida y la aflicción.

Su frente, colocada contra la del joven. Joven que partiría por seis meses. El único que dejaría este vacío, en medio de la oscuridad de un Dios.

-Por seis meses… esperaré- Las palabras; la convicción imposible de alcanzarse. El castigo, el más grande, y quizás el más injusto. Seis meses sin él. El frío de la soledad. La suavidad de su piel, el calor de la misma; perderlo todo era su condena de medio año.

-Seto…- Su nombre, aquel que pocos se atrevían a pronunciar. El temor a la ira del Dios era la razón de que el nombre fuera prohibido entre los mortales.

-Esperaré- En el sitial oscuro; trono de espinas. Al lado del perro demonio, guardián del Inframundo. Esperaría; con la esperanza sostenida en su mano y la antorcha del insomnio en sus ojos.

Sus labios unidos. Frágil y delicado amor. El beso, prohibido, la muestra más pura de la promesa constante. El sello de un pacto, firmado una y otra vez por sus cuerpos, cuando la pasión los unía en el acto más sublime del amor carnal.

El último beso antes de su partida. Suaves labios; testigos de lo invisible. Labios que no probaría, de cuya miel no podría deleitarse por muchos días. El calor del cuerpo que perdería, ese símbolo de la personificación de sus placeres.

_Regresa a mí. _El himno; llanto emblemático que sostenía el dolor. Los labios sobre la mejilla de porcelana. Sobre el cuello nacido de preciosas perlas lloradas por las sirenas. Hermosa piel, de tentador origen. El aroma de las rosas en su cabello.

Besos transparentes sobre la piel. Sobre el cuello y las mejillas. Una plegaria taciturna.

_Regresa a mí. _El rezo adolorido. La fe como una armadura sobre sus vestimentas.

-Hijo de la Diosa, de la agricultura y la tierra fértil. Ha llegado la hora de que regreses al mundo que te vio nacer. ¡La primavera ha llegado, tu madre te espera con sus brazos abiertos!- Los ojos cerrados con el dolor solitario. Se cerraron ante la declamación de la mensajera, la mujer que se llevaría a su rosa carmesí.

Su temor cumplido. La primavera había llegado.

-Mi Señor…- Susurro lastimero. Una petición sigilosa entre las palabras. Pero no se atrevió a mirarlo a sus ojos. El dolor; cuantioso dolor. Si lo miraba, su egoísmo no le permitiría marcharse.

El frío tocó su cuerpo; la desolación se infiltró en sus sentidos. La separación física, fue tan intensa como la emocional. Los brazos del joven lejos de los suyos. Era imposible sentir el calor de su presencia.

Ninguna otra palabra pronunciada. Sus ojos cerrados, temerosos de observar la partida.

El barquero había llegado. Ojos profundos, el color café del iris. Largos cabellos blancos. Y el remo sostenido por sus manos. El cuerpo esquelético escondido por la niebla sobre el río.

Dentro de la barca, el joven ojirubí sentado sobre la madera polvorosa. A su lado Ishizu, y frente a él el barquero.

Mientras se alejaba de la ribera, mientras el remo empujaba las aguas… en ese momento miró hacia atrás. El Inframundo del cual se alejaba, la ribera anhelada y temida por los hombres. Y él, Dios del Inframundo y Señor de las Almas. Dios astuto y egoísta. Sus ojos cerrados. La señal del dolor y el detrimento. El perro demonio a su lado, gimiendo como un cachorro recién nacido.

_Regresa a mí. _El canto que alcanzó sus oídos. Un canto silencioso, pero fuerte como la marea del río. El deseo íntimo y ferviente escondido en los ojos cerrados, pero revelado en toda la figura del Dios de la Oscuridad.

Y le amó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Y su canto se unió al de su Señor.

_Por siempre, y para siempre. _

_).(_

(1) El casco de Hades hacía que quien lo portara fuera invisible.

(2) Para llegar al Inframundo, debía cruzarse el río Aqueronte. Un barquero era el encargado de hacer cruzar a las almas a la otra ribera.

(3) Referencia a Cerbero, el guardián del Inframundo.

(4) Prenda que se utilizaba en la antigua Grecia.

(5) Según la mitología griega, las almas eran llevadas al Inframundo por el barquero Caronte, a cambio de una moneda. Por eso a los griegos se les enterraba con una moneda bajo la lengua. Quien no tuviera cómo pagar, era obligado a vagar 100 años en la ribera.

_).(_

Magi: he tenido esta idea rondando dentro de mi cabeza desde… siempre, creo O.o Finalmente me he liberado de ella. Este mito es mi favorito, y siempre imaginé a Seto como Hades y Yami como Perséfone. Inicialmente pensaba escribir un fic de varios capítulos. Pero finalmente me decidí por un one-shot.

Como pudieron ver, agregué un proemio al inicio, que era más o menos un resumen del mito. Esto, para no confundir a quienes no conocieran la leyenda. Y sí, Perséfone es mujer… pero ya que Yami es un uke adorable pues… le queda bien el papel, ejem xD Y lo que está en itálico antes de cada escena no es un poema… más bien es como un prefacio. Normalmente la literatura griega presenta algo similar a un canto de entrada, de ahí obtuve la idea n.n

Sobre la redacción, es mi primer intento con la prosa poética (o al menos me parece que ese nombre es el más cercano al estilo que intenté mostrar). Perdón si es un desastre, al menos lo intenté y me liberé del conejito que saltaba pidiéndome a gritos que plasmara esto en papel.

Y para aclarar, el barquero (Caronte) es Bakura y la Diosa (Deméter) es Mai. Creo que sus descripciones lo dicen todo, pero igual lo aclaro por si alguien no lo notó en la lectura. Y si alguien me pregunta, diría que por alguna extraña razón el perro de tres cabezas (Cerbero) me recuerda a Mokuba O.o Y por supuesto, el mensajero del Olimpo (Hermes) es Ishizu. Al principio pensaba poner un personaje masculino… pero esa Ishizu tiene ese abracadabra que necesitaba xD

Ah por cierto, hay muchísimas versiones del mito. Unas dicen que Perséfone lloró y estuvo deprimida cuando fue raptada, otras dicen que más bien se enamoró fácilmente de Hades y estaba feliz por haber sido raptada. También que comió siete semillas, otras que solo comió cuatro. Que Hades le dio las semillas, y otras dicen que ella tomó una granada directamente del árbol sin conocimiento de Hades, hasta que fue delatada por Ascáfalo. En el caso de la ninfa Minte, una versión dice que Perséfone la encontró en el lecho de Hades tan pronto llegó al Inframundo por primera vez, y otras dicen que la encontró en el lecho cuando regresó después de estar con su madre los seis meses. Y ahí siguen…

Respecto a Orfeo y Eurídice. En resumen Eurídice queda RIP y Orfeo baja al Inframundo a buscarla. Tocando la lira logra dormir a Cerbero y conmover a Perséfone, quien le permite a Eurídice regresar bajo la condición de que Orfeo no puede mirarla durante todo el trayecto de regreso, hasta que el sol del mundo exterior la haya cubierto por completo. Por supuesto, Orfeo no resiste y mira atrás cuando Eurídice aún tenía un pie en las sombras. Eurídice se desvanece y Orfeo la pierde para siempre.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, para los lectores de Mente frágil y Flor de loto. Estoy trabajando en los nuevos capítulos, sobretodo en el de Flor de loto porque llevo sin actualizar mucho tiempo. Haré lo posible por escribir lo más que pueda esta semana, pero tengo un súper examen al que simplemente le tengo horror la próxima semana, además de que tengo que presentar 2 proyectos. Pero haré lo posible por al menos avanzar con los capítulos.

Me parece que eso sería todo. Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Mi primer intento con este tipo de redacción… de verdad espero que no los haya decepcionado.

Gracias por leer, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios al respecto n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
